


La Vida Lova

by enterTrainwreck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterTrainwreck/pseuds/enterTrainwreck
Summary: Just a short story inspired by the song 'Living La Vida Loca'Very fluffy





	

"He's into superstitions~ 

Black cats~ and voodoo dolls~"

 

His voice was clear, deep and melodic. It was enough to put one into trance really, the way it travelled through the air and deep into one's mind, one's heart.

His hands, firm yes buy gentle at the same time, slowly gliding down from back and resting lightly on a hip. The other hand held another, fingers intertwined and although trembling slightly, still showed confidence in his movements.

 

Lucifer was truly beautiful when he danced and my god it drove Sam insane just watching him, being with him, pressed against him for a second only to be twirled as if he was lighter than a feather.

 

Sam loved it, Sam loved him.

Sam loved how they could just feel each other through simply movements.

Dancing was a language that people could understand with no words.

 

"I feel a premonition~

That boy is gonna make me fall~" 

 

of course he would change up the lyrics. At the last word, Lucifer had wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and dipped him so low that Sam could see his reflection in thr studio mirror, upside down and his brown curls falling back before he was pulled up again, a very quiet yelp had escaped him and he was once again body to body with Lucifer. 

 

"He's into new sensations~ 

New kicks in the candlelights~

He's got a new addiction~

For every day and night~"

 

They were moving in sync despite having let go of each other, merely a few feet away from each other now, bodies moving and mirroring each other in movement. 

 

"Hell make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain~

He'll make you live his crazy life~

But he'll take away your pain~

Like a bullet to your brain." 

 

This time after taking the other in his arms yet again and pulling him close, moving in sync, with this second dip, Lucifer had planted a quick kiss at the lower part of Sam's neck, the throat area, the skin was sensitive there and sent a chill down Sam's spine.

Be was the one going insane.

 

Front step, back step, spin and repeat.

 

"Upside, inside out~

He's Living La Vida Loca~

He'll push and pull you down~

Living La Vida Loca.

His lips are devil red.

And his skin's the color of mocha~

Living La Vida Loca~"

 

These are the days that Sam enjoyed, after school and at the studio with his dance instructor.

Yes it may have been weird to some but Sam had only just turned 18 not long ago, Lucifer was only two or three years older. It wasn't that weird but people would probably still find a way to frown upon them, albeit the small age gap or the fact that they were two males. Assumptions were made and all, it wasn't pleasant.

 

Sam had known Lucifer since.. well forever. 

It was funny yes but they had been neighbors since Sammy was two. The other six-ish, as old as Dean actually, maybe a few months older than him.

Lucifer had brothers, many actually... and sisters too, he had one older brother and everyone else was younger. 

Back to the point.

Luce and Dean were in the same classes all through childhood and that meant one or the other would be in one of their houses.

So Sam saw Luce a lot, even befriended two of his brothers, Castiel and Gabriel, Gabriel being older than Cas by a year or so.

All in all they had grown up together and the most unsuspected thing brought the two together.

 

It wasn't the constant meet ups at each other's houses or school. No, it was the fact that big bad Luce took dance classes.. and Sam found interest in that and had also taken up dance as a hobby.

 

After Lucifer had graduated he didn't really fancy the idea of college and leaving home, so he got himself a spot at the local Dance Studio to help young ones get better at whatever they wanted in this form of performing arts.

That, and Sam. 

 

Sam was only fourteen when Lucifer had dragged him behind the school,  it was the dead of winter and Sam had been complaining about the cold so much that he was surprised at being pinned to the wall. Just casually pinned there with Lucifer staring at him blankly, both of their faces pale but had a slight flush due to the cold. And they were extremely close.

 

"... Luce?" Sam had questioned quietly, a confused look on the younger male's face, Sam had only just started hitting puberty at this point and was actualkt quite tall for his age so he and Lucifer were somewhat close in height but Sam still had to look up at the other.

 

His question was met woth nothing more than a quick kiss, a small and sweet peck to thr lips. Nothing too major or heated. It was only seconds really. 

Still, Sam was a bright red, a flustered mess that had caused Lucifer to chuckle and let go of the younger male. 

 

"I had to do that at least once since I'll be leaving for college." He had explained but Sam was silent, beyond speechless. Just managing a small nod.

His heartbeat had quickened at the other's actions and his mind had started to race.

Sam was now aware that Lucifer had moved off him, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at the younger male.

 

After that day it had been a few days of awkward eye avoiding and small waves, as if they weren't really friends or have never really talked before. But it wasn't like they never talked again.

 

Slowly but surely they had gotten over the awkwardness and continued as before really. 

Well up until Lucifer had to leave for college, it was only a couple of weeks actually and them older male was back again.

 

Sam was snapped back to the current moment with the feeling of lips on his.

"C'mon Sammy, focus." The older male chuckled against the other's lips, leading to an eye roll from the younger male.

 

They had continued to move around each other, just as practiced, until the song ended.

Once it did the two had fallen to the ground in fits of quiet laughter. 

This was the life Sam had chosen to have and this is the life he wanted to keep.

 


End file.
